


Prestidigitation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [299]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Their new teammate is too good to be true. Tony is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/25/2000 for the word [prestidigitation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/25/prestidigitation).
> 
> prestidigitation  
> Skill in or performance of tricks; sleight of hand.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #025 Mary Sue.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Prestidigitation

Tony wasn't impressed with their new teammate. Gibbs had picked her, which only meant she had awesome skills. True, she was faster than Tony at solving the crimes usually, but what bothered him the most was her red hair. 

Not only was she showing Tony up every time he turned around, she didn't even lose her cool when pranked. In fact, she was so indifferent you couldn't tell she'd been pranked. On top of that, her red hair garnered Gibbs attention and she clearly wouldn't mind a tumble between the sheets with Gibbs. 

Tony kept looking for something wrong with her as he was afraid she would replace him in Gibbs affections if he didn't find something soon. He tried and tried to throw her off her game even daring her to do a magic trick. All that accomplished was proving how proficient she was in prestidigitation.

Tony began to despair of finding anything wrong with her. She was just perfect. He even asked Tim to help. That's how desperate Tony was to find something wrong with her. Tim just rolled his eyes and stated, “You're missing the most obvious. She's not you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
